


Sentry

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>James knows what day it is, but he’ll never say.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> Written for Lindenharp in grateful appreciation for a gorgeous scruffy Robbie icon :)

James knows what day it is, but he’ll never say.

Robbie knows, though. There was the coffee and pastry on his desk first thing, making up for the breakfast his sergeant somehow knew he’d skipped. There was the sandwich that appeared at noon; ham and cheese, substantial without being fussy. And there’s the fact that all trivial stuff’s been efficiently headed off before it got to him.

“Will it wait, ma’am?” James is on the phone. “The CPS report deadline...”

Is next week, as James is aware. But Innocent buys it.

Robbie’ll never let on he knows. But he’s grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Lindenharp's prompt was _Protective James_.


End file.
